herebedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Remlapland
Remlapland Remlapland is on the island of [[Teide]]; The ruler of Remlapland is Queen Eidderf the fourth;The area of Remlapland is 272,995;The countries famous food is sushi;The countries national animal is a Chinchilla;The motto of Remlapland is Amicitia,Familia et Gaudium. To travel to different countries people go on wooden helicopters with propellas made of clovers. Remlapland trades their helicopters with cars from [[Yllierland|Yllierland]]. Remlapland is one of the varied countries in the marvelous world of ICT, on Teide island. If you keep on reading you will discover true magic! Geography There are plenty of vegetation and rivers in Remlapland. The river in Remlapland is called Eikoodybbob and are known for its huge ink shooting squids. In Remlapland there are lots of mountains and hills. Imotih mountain (One of the famous mountain)are known for its horses. Legend has it that the grass is enchanted and the horses where long ago humans. History The clover on the flag is there because when Remlapland was discovered, the only indigenous life was clovers and chinchillas. The check pattern is there because racing is very popular in Remlapland since Queen Eidderf the 4th's dad (king ydna) loved racing. Remlapland is next door with a country called [[Ydargland|Ydargland]] who we once had war with. Nature Despite its unusual climate and geography, Remlapland is home to some of Icts's smallest land mammals. In the South, especially in the sandy regions, the last remaining green chinchilla can be sighted on the exotic clover fields, but are very camouflaged and are intensely hard to find. In the central area, mainly surrounded by the tallest exotic clover trees in Remlapland, the orange chinchilla can often be seen on its pom-pom tail, as it bounces to claw the juicy leaves from the clover trees. The pop-pom fish, as you would expect, are fluffy, bouncy and make up most of the Remlapites' diet. Climate Being such a sun based country,the Remlapites have a saying"If ain't no sun,no clovers." Although it doesn't rain often in Remlapland,the Remlapites are the only inhabitants who love their climate. Most of the time the temprature is above 20 digrees and there is no such thing as hail. conclusion All in all, Remlapland is very peaceful, adventurous and nature loving. Having now discovering its true magic, learning about climate, geography, history and nature you should now come and visit yourself to the amazing Remlapland. Poetry "The Flower Dragon" is a Remlapese poem written in 2007, in the exotic clover field in Arukas City by Lady Eoz Remlap. Lady Eoz wrote this poem to give dragon hunters and other people an idea about how dragon are like, but even though the poem said things about how the dragons looks it doesn't mean it is vicious or evil. Lady Eoz also believes that if you take this poem to Imotih mountain and read this aloud it will open a portal to the dragon kingdom of all flower dragons! Her eyes roar astonishingly and angrily peering protectively for rivals, like crystal diamonds dazzling, curved like an astonishing arch, surrounded by mythical magic. Wings like feathers floating, wings like birds gliding, wings like emeralds glistening. Sawing claws scratching viciously like a tip of a lightening bolt striking to the other side of the world. Her fierce fangs viciously splitting, proudly biting, a helpless lion. Her ember-spitting mouth, destructive as a racing rocket shooting through the universe, flying straight through a comet. 'The dragon egg' is also another Remlapese poem written in 2017, in a dragon cave filled with eggs by sir kcaz Remlap. My sapphire blue egg contains, a drop of the ocean water, a cup of the sky, a water crystal and the scales of a mermaid. My pearl white egg contains, a spoon full of arctic snow, a pinch of daisy petals, a shining star glowing in the sky and a diamond glistening through a pitch black cave. My emerald green egg contains, a fresh holy leaf, a skin of a lime being squashed and a mint leaf laying on the grass. My ruby red egg contains, a tip of a flame, the broken dawn in the morning and a carrot being crunched by a reindeer. My pineapple yellow egg contains, nuggets of gold, a hand full of buttercup petals, a bumblebee buzzing around for nectar and butter being scraped by a knife. My jet black egg contains, crushed up coal, ink being spilling over paper and a crow calling out for a friend. Some people think that Araz Remlap chose to write in couplets because she liked the beat and she wanted it to be a song but it didn't turn out to be good enough to be one so she made a poem in stead. What do dragons learn at school? How to blend in with the savage sea. How to burn down a talking tree. How to fly with its lightening wings. How to steal a princess's rings. How to steal some glistening gold. How to perform some fearsome roars. How to break all human laws. How to extract human tongues. How to stop the human lungs. External links=